Insurgence
"Insurgence" is the twelfth episode of Season Two of The CW's Smallville. It was written by Kenneth Biller & Jeph Loeb and directed by James Marshall. It is the thirty-third episode of the series overall, and premiered on January 21, 2003. Synopsis Lex hires some thugs to bug Lionel's office but things get out of control when Lionel and Martha are taken hostage, and Clark must rescue them without revealing his secrets.http://www.pogdesign.co.uk/cat/Smallville/Season-2/Episode-12 Recap At the Luthor Mansion, Lex is berating one of his lawyers for leaking information which has lost him a 150-million dollar contract to Lionel. The next day, Clark arrives to find Lex tearing his place apart looking for high tech listening devices. Clark helps him find a tiny video camera in the stereo. Jonathan Kent is preparing a picnic for his wife, but Martha has to go to work in Metropolis. Clark looks uneasy as his parents argue. When Lex confronts his father about the listening devices, Lionel denies everything. When Lionel leaves, Lex places a call to a team he has hired to place bugs in LuthorCorp Headquarters. Lana Lang arrives at the loft to talk with Clark just before her big date with Jennifer Small, Henry Small's wife. She's very nervous and excited about it, but Clark confides that even with a family, not every day is a picnic. He confides that his parents aren't getting along right now because they disagree on Martha's job with Lionel. Clark goes to the mansion to ask Lex for help putting together a romantic evening for his parents in Metropolis. When Lex realizes that Lionel and Martha are at headquarters, he calls his team to call off the operation, but unknown to Lex, the team has decided to become burglars. Lionel and Martha are working in another office at LuthorCorp Plaza. Lionel gives Martha a beautiful watch and tells her that she has been promoted and she has her own office here in Metropolis. Martha is flattered, but admits that her job is already putting too much strain on her family. Before she can properly turn down the promotion, a member of the team enters the room with a gun. Back in Smallville, Clark and Lex have arrived at the Kent Farm with a helicopter to take Jonathan to Metropolis to have dinner with Martha, but he is offended at the intrusion. When they hear the news report that Lionel and Martha being held hostage in Metropolis, they drive to the city. Clark encourages Jonathan to ask Lex for the helicopter ride, which he does, with great difficulty. In Metropolis, the team discovers that Lionel has already called the police with a panic button. They argue a good deal and Pine shoots and kills Kern. Lex talks on the phone with Pine, but he isn't taking orders from Lex. At the Talon, Jennifer Small tells Lana that she doesn't want her to spend a lot of time with Henry Small. Lana assumes she is jealous and doesn't want to share her husband with another daughter, but Jennifer explains that Henry loses interest in things easily and she doesn't want Lana to get hurt when he loses interest in her. When Clark arrives in Metropolis, his efforts to enter the building are thwarted by the tenacious Captain Maggie Sawyer. Lionel and Martha talk about how each of them shared harsh words with the their loved ones the last time they saw them. When Jonathan arrives in Metropolis, Clark tells him he has a plan to enter Luthor Tower by jumping from the roof of the Daily Planet building. When the burglars finally get the vault open, they find a pallet stacked with bricks of kryptonite, files on Clark, and the key. The burglars are very disappointed, but Martha is appalled. Pine gets on the phone with Lex and tells him what he found in the vault. Lex offers him a million dollars for the contents of the vault, but Lionel offers him two million dollars. Clark comes crashing through the window and reaches the room where his mother and Lionel are being held, he is then weakened by the kryptonite in the room. Martha pushes the kryptonite into the vault and closes the door. Clark burns up the files, and Martha pockets the key. When the police arrive, Captain Sawyer is not happy to see that Clark has been playing hero. Lex tries to assure his father that he did everything he could to help him, but Lionel has already guessed that it was Lex that sent the team in there in the first place. The next day, Martha has prepared her letter of resignation, but Jonathan suggests that if it weren't for Martha's job, they never would have known about the contents of Lionel's vault. It might be a good idea for her to stick with him a while more. After Jonathan and Clark leave the room, Martha puts the key in a can of flour and then hides the can under the sink. Cast Starring *Tom Welling as Clark Kent *Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor *Sam Jones III as Pete Ross (credit only) *Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan (credit only) *John Glover as Lionel Luthor *Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent *John Schneider as Jonathan Kent Guest Starring *Patrick Cassidy as Henry Small *Kevin Gage as Pine *Byron Mann as Kern Co-Starring *Colin Cunningham as Nicky *Jill Teed as Lieutenant Maggie Sawyer *Eileen Pedde as Jennifer Small *Karen Holness as Bishop *Paul McGillion as Lex's Lackey *Dagmar Midcap as Newscaster Trivia Production Notes *First time the Daily Planet building is shown. *Superman's often quoted ability to leap tall buildings at a single bound has never been seen in any of the films until this episode when Clark jumps from the roof of the Daily Planet and barely makes it to LuthorCorp to rescue Martha. References ---- Category:Season Two Episodes